The invention lies in the field of mechanics, in particular engineering, and concerns the design of cylinder housings.
Cylinder housings are used in different fields of application such as in hydraulics, pneumatics or with internal combustion engines, for example as working cylinders. For many such applications, it is necessary to close a corresponding cylinder, usually with a circular cross section, by way of a cover part. A corresponding cover part may be integrally connected to the cylinder housing as one piece, but may also be placed onto this and fixed with mechanical holding means. For many applications, furthermore, there is a demand for the cover part to close off the cylinder housing in a gas-tight or liquid-tight manner.
In this context, it is the object of the present invention to provide a cylinder housing which may be closed off in a sealed manner at the end side, wherein a hollow cylinder and the cover part may be connected to one another in a colinear and centred manner and with an infinitely variable radial position, and furthermore the fastening of the cover part should be designed in a simple manner without the reliability of the connection being compromised due to this.